Dark Legacy Part 4
by Razor Ramone
Summary: Part 4 of this continuing saga. Scare Force was One was destroyed. What will Terra do next? What devious plan is she planning? Read and find out and happens next. Enjoy Rangers fans. Part 4 of 5.


Back at the Hartford Mansion, all the rangers that had remained were relaxing, when in walked Mr. Hartford.

"Veteran Team A has just destroyed Scare Force One."

"Good." Said Mack.

"Veteran Team B will be on stand-by if we are needed." said Aisha.

"That is good to know." said Mr. Hartford.

"We'll gladly take this thing in shifts." said Connor.

"Which is what it looks like we're doing." said Madison.

"I wonder if Terra is doing this on purpose to annoy us." said Merrick.

"Probably." said Jen.

"We kind of _have_ to take these fights in shifts. It's the only way to keep all of us from getting as fatigued as Mr. Hartfords' Overdrive Rangers were." said Cam.

"Well, we're going to be just fine _now_, thanks to all of you." said Ronny.

"I think we can probably take the next monster that Terra throws at us." said Dax.

"Yeah. I say bring it. We'll take 'em out." said Will.

"Yeah, no problem." said Rose.

"I hope Miratrix and the Fear Cats come back at us like they did before. We have some unfinished business with them." said Tyzonn.

"Well that's all well and good then." said Mr. Hartford, not even hearing Tyzonn. "I must get back to my work." and he left the room.

In walked Adam and the others, unmorphed.

"We're back."

"Tag. One of you rangers teams are 'it.'. said Kira, jokingly.

"We'll gladly to take the next monster. We're well rested now." said Mack.

Back on the moon, Terra sat on her throne with everyone except Finster standing before her.

"Goldar, Rito, Mig, Benglo and Miratrix." said Terra shaking her head. "Some of the finest warriors at my disposal. And yet, none of you have been able to do the ONE thing I have asked of you: To destroy the Power Rangers."

"Sorry." said them all in unison.

"It's obvious that I'm going to have to build my court a little. I have beckoned my old master to join my side. As we speak, Scorpina is on her way here to help me do what you all can't seem to do. She's a fighter unlike any I've ever seen. _She'll_ get the job done for sure."

"That brat?" said Goldar.

"_Never_ speak about my old master like that. In the old days she may have acted less than warrior-like. However, she is older and as a result, much more mature than you may remember her. I can't wait for her to arrive and show all of you how it's supposed to be done."

Back on Earth, all the rangers were at the Hartford mansion talking.

"So it's agreed." said Adam. "The next monster that Terra sends will be taken care of by the Overdrive Rangers. If there's another after that, Veteran Team A will take care of it. Then Veteran Team B will go. And so on and so on until she either stops sending monsters…"

"Fat chance." said Connor.

"Or…until she unleashes her plans that she has yet to reveal. Whichever comes first."

"Where's Ninjor?" asked Ronny.

"He's outside, meditating." said Aisha. "I think I saw Sentinel Knight out there too."

"Speaking of which," said Adam. "I need to speak with him."

With that, Adam left as he passed Mr. Hartford, who was coming back in to the room.

"Bad news. The next monster has been spotted. This one is at the hydro electric plant."

"We're ready." said Mack as all the Overdrive Rangers stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, dad. We're all rested up and ready to fight."

"All right, then."

"Everybody ready?" asked Mack. "Let's do this."

Everyone stood in formation and pulled their overdrive trackers from off their arms as they cried, "Overdrive Accelerate!"

Minutes later, the Rangers were at the hydro electric plant and that's when they saw it. It looked like a giant alligator snapping turtle, but the spikes on its back were shaped like lightning bolts.

"What kind of turtle is _that_?" asked Rose.

"It's odd looking." said Tyzonn.

"Rangers!" he cried. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zapping Turtle. And I will now destroy you."

"We'll see." said Mack.

The massive turtle looked like it had a stomach ache. Then, it stood up and fired electricity from it's fingers at the rangers and blasted them off of their feet.

He laughed as the Rangers stood back up.

"That was fun. I think I'll do it again."

Once again, the turtle leaned over like he had a stomach ache like he did before.

"What is he doing?" asked Dax.

"I think he's charging himself up." said Rose. "He blasts us after he does that hunched over thing."

"Then we have to stop him from charging." said Will.

Then Zapping Turtle fired again and laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

"Any suggestions how?" asked Ronny, as they got up again.

"I've got one." said Mack. "Drive Lance!" and he summoned his weapon.

"Drive Slammer!"

"Drive Geyser!"

"Drive Vortex!"

"Drive Claws!"

"Drive Detector!"

"Come on!" taunted Zapping Turtle.

"As the Rangers got close, he swung his massive tail and sent the rangers flying.

"Didn't see that coming." said Dax.

"Sure didn't." said Mack. "But now we know what he's capable of."

Mack and the other rangers attacked and Zapping Turtle fell.

"Ah!" he cried. "Enough playing. I will destroy you like I was sent to do."

He swung his tail again but missed.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." said Will.

Will crushed some of the spikes on his back.

"No! My spikes!" he said. "Stop that!"

He swung his tail again, tripped the rangers and then hunched over.

"Hey!" said Rose. "That's it."

"What?" asked Mack.

"The first time he whacked us with his tail, I noticed something on his back."

"What was it?" asked Ronny.

"Those spikes seem to act as cartridges. When he smacked us, as I fell, I noticed two of them were clear. The rest of 'em look like they have some sort of energy in them. I think if we can destroy his spikes, we can cut off his power."

"It's worth a shot." said Tyzonn.

Suddenly, T-Putties showed up.

"Great!" said Mack. "Something else in the way."

The rangers now had to get rid of these clay creations. Meanwhile, Zapping Turtle was hunched over pretty well and he was glowing.

"Take this!" and he fired a massive blast that not only disintegrated the T-Putties, but it knocked the Rangers on their backs.

"We have to stop him _now!_" said Mack.

The rangers attacked furiously at Zapping Turtle, destroying his spikes in the process.

"No!" cried Zapping Turtle. He charged full force at the Rangers.

"He's strong." said Ronny.

"But not too fast." said Rose.

He charged again and Dax hit him full blast with the Drive Vortex, blasting him high.

"Let's get him." said Mack.

The rangers each took turns striking him.

"Defender vest!" said Mack.

The vest appeared out of nowhere and formed around him.

"Drill Blaster!" and the weapon materialized in Mack's hands.

Mack blasted Zapping Turtle the first time, encasing him in cement.

"One more time." said Mack. "Fire!"

A tri-laser fired from the powerful weapon, destroying the monster.

Back on the moon, Terra looked like she might have a fit.

"No! Not on my watch."

She threw her moon scepter to the Earth and Zapping Turtle grew humongous.

He laughed. "Now I'm the big turtle on campus!"

"Spencer." said Mack. "Send the zords."

Quick as a wink, the rangers were in their vehicles and fully formed in Megazord mode.

"I'll be there in a minute." said Tyzonn.

The Rescue Runners arrived and formed the Flash Point Megazord.

"Let's play." said Tyzonn, as he got in his cockpit.

"Two against one?" said Zapping Turtle. "I like those odds."

He swung his massive tail and knocked both Megazords to the ground.

He bent over and did a quick charge, now that he had his spikes back and fired as the Rangers got back up.

"We need more power." said Will.

"Battlefleet Megazord!" said the rangers.

The Drive Max zords departed and the rangers got in these five new vehicles and formed their new Megazord.

"Ooh. I'm really scared." mocked Zapping Turtle.

"You should be." said Mack.

"Hydro Blast!" cried Tyzonn.

"You're done." said the Rangers.

The Battlefleet Megazord's fists lit up, spun and fired at Zapping Turtle.

"No! What a shocking way to go!" said Zapping Turtle as he fell to the ground and exploded.

Back on the moon, Terra was furious.

" I don't know how much more of this I can take before I lose my mind. You plan and you plan…"

"My empress?" said Benglo.

"What?!"

"A spaceship has just arrived." said Mig.

"A spaceship? Could it be?"

In walked an older Scorpina. She now wore a complete body of golden armor, but she still carried her old sword with her.

"Master Scorpina." said Terra. "What a surprise! You arrived sooner than expected."

"Yes. You beckoned me and begged for my help and I have obliged."

"Thank you, Scorpina."

"What is it you want taken care of?"

"The Power Rangers. They just destroyed the most vicious monster I have sent down yet."

"Those rangers are _still_ around?"

"No, master. These are not the Power Rangers you remember. These are different Power Rangers."

"I see. Well, I will go to Earth and destroy them. Then I will return home."

"Very well." said Terra. "Finster! Ready another monster and some putties. Mig! Benglo!"

"You called, empress?" asked Mig.

"I have a job for you two. I also have some business to attend to personally."

"What might that be?" asked Goldar.

"Never you mind." said Terra. "You will see in due time."

She pointed her scepter at nowhere and opened up an invisi-portal, which she walked into.

Back at the Hartford Mansion, Mack and the others walked in, now unmorphed.

"Another one bites the dust." said Dax.

"I guess that means _we're_ 'it', now." said Madison before she giggled.

"Hope it doesn't take too long." said Connor. "I'm ready to put down something."

"Patience, Connor." said Kira. "You'll get your shot."

"As will we all." said Jen.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the world, Zen-Aku was walking through a mountain region, when he was ambushed.

"What the-?"

"Be quiet and come with us." said Mig.

"Be a good doggie, and we won't have to put you down." said Benglo as he laughed.

With that, they leapt through an invisi-portal.

Meanwhile, Toxica and Jindrax were walking along a quiet road, when Terra appeared.

"Who is that?" wondered Toxica.

"It looks like trouble to me." said Jindrax.

"Toxica! Jindrax! I have chosen you to be part of my new evil empire."

Suddenly Jindrax and Toxica were caught in a force field of some kind and were teleported from the spot along with Terra.

Back at the Hartford Mansion, Andrew Hartford came running in.

"Rangers!"

"What is it dad?" asked Mack.

"There's a new problem downtown."

"What problem?" asked Adam.

"Some woman in gold is causing chaos."

"We're on it." said Aisha.

"Yeah." said Connor. "I've been waiting for this."

The B Team veteran rangers got up and held out their morphers.

"It's Morphin time!" cried Aisha. "Saber-Tooth Tiger."

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" said Cam.

"Wild Access!" said Merrick.

"Time for Time Force!" Said Jen.

"Magical Source Mystic Force!" said Madison.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" Said Connor.

Downtown, Scorpina was creating destruction in her path.

"Scorpina?!" said Aisha, with surprise in her voice.

"Yellow Ranger! Hello."

"You know this woman?" asked Jen.

"Yeah. She was one of Rita's henchman. Not a bad fighter either. Watch yourselves. What is she doing _here?_"

"Doesn't matter." said Connor. "We'll send her back where she came from."

Scorpina charged in and struck the Rangers.

"She's a good shot." said Madison.

"We're gonna have to be a better shot." said Cam.

"All right, power rangers. You know what to do." said Aisha.

One by one, the rangers' weapons materialized in their hands as they called forth their weapons.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Lunar Cue!"

"Samurai Saber!"

"Chrono Saber!"

"Magi Staff!"

"Power Daggers!"

One by one, the rangers fought with Scorpina, but she was a superior swordsman and one by one struck them all except Aisha. Madison fired at Scorpina, but she deflected it in a way that rebounded back and knocked Madison to the ground. Aisha was the only one holding her own at the moment. Madison was getting angry.

"I've had enough of this." she said.

She took her Magi Staff and turned it back into a phone and then she pushed in a number. Suddenly, red boxing gloves appeared on her hands.

"Madison! No!" said Aisha.

But Aisha's pleas went unheard. Suddenly, Madison came flying at Scorpina as a giant, watery fist, which threw Scorpina a few feet.

"Not bad, Madison." said Cam.

Scorpina got up and laughed as she snapped her fingers. As she snapped her fingers, T-Putties appeared.

"Now we have to play with _these_ guys." said Connor.

The Rangers started fighting the T-Putties. Madison still had the boxing gloves on her hands and she was going all _Muhammad Ali _on the putties that came her way.

"Whoa!" said Cam.

Before long, the T-putties were nothing but a memory.

"Well, that was entertaining." said Scorpina.

Suddenly, a monster appeared. He looked like a giant tortoise with army gear. Her wore an army helmet and robotic-looking armor.

"What?!" said the Rangers and Scorpina.

"I am War-toise!" said the strange turtle.

"I did not ask for you to show up." said Scorpina to this monster.

"Aw, don't be so selfish. On the boss lady's request, I was sent here. Besides, war is hell."

The over-sized turtles' chest opened up to reveal mini-rockets, which he shot at the rangers.

The power rangers went flying.

"I think I'm getting airsick with all the times I've been tossed today." said Connor.

Scorpina went and sat down on a nearby bench.

"You're not gonna fight?" asked War-toise.

"I'll wait until the rangers take you out of the picture. Then I'll finish them myself."

"Have it your way."

The rangers attacked War-toise but the attacks really weren't doing anything. War-toise laughed.

"That tickled."

He then fired his rocket fingers (reminiscent of the Dragonzords' old attack).

"Who else is getting bored with this?" asked Aisha.

"Me." said Cam and Connor.

"It's time to end this." said Aisha.

"Once and for all." said Merrick and Jen.

"Defender Vest!" commanded Madison. "Drill Blaster!"

Madison fired. The first time, encasing War-toise in cement, the second time destroying him.

After War-toise was destroyed, a weird noise came from the Defender Vest.

"What was that?" asked Connor.

"Don't know." said Aisha. "Sounds serious."

"I'll take it back to Mr. Harford." said Madison. "He'll figure out what's wrong."

"Good idea." said Jen.

"Can you guys handle Scorpina without me? I don't want to leave you short-handed."

"We'll be fine." said Cam.

"Okay, then." said Madison and she departed on her Mystic Racer.

"We'll be just fine." said Aisha.

"That's what _you_ think." said Scorpina as she came from out of nowhere and attacked the Rangers.

Back at the Hartford Mansion, Madison came running in with her helmet off.

"Mr. Hartford! Mr. Hartford!"

"What is it, Madison?" asked Mack.

"Something's wrong with the Defender Vest."

"What happened?" asked Will.

"We destroyed a monster and it started making a funny noise."

Madison went downstairs to see Mr. Hartford.

"What is it, Madison?" asked Mr. Hartford.

"Something's wrong with the vest." Suddenly, the vest vanished from Madison and re-materialized onto a nearby table.

Andrew looked it over and said, "It's the dragon scale. It seems to have disintegrated. That must have been an old scale from Fire Heart. I guess the last two monsters it was used on must've over powered it."

"Fireheart?" asked Madison.

"Yes. That's what powered the vest. Don't know where we're going to find another dragon scale."

"I do." said Madison. "Fire Heart is a friend of mine back in Briarwood. I'll get one for you."

"Thank you, Madison."

"I feel since I was the one wearing the vest, I feel it's my responsibility to get the scale. It's my fault."

"No, Madison. These things happen." said Mr. Hartford. "You mustn't be so hard on yourself."

"In any case, I'll take care of it." said Madison and she departed.

Back downtown the Rangers were fighting Scorpina and kicking her butt.

"You rangers are strong. I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be. I'll be back to destroy you."

"You'd better believe we're strong." said Aisha.

"We're the Power Rangers." said everyone.

Scorpina teleported away.

"I guess now we can all go home." said Cam.

"Yeah. Let's call it a day." said Jen.

"I'm kinda hungry." said Connor.

"Maybe Spencer can whip us up all a little something." said Merrick.

Suddenly, the Rangers heard a flute play, which sounded a little too familiar.

"Hello Rangers." it said.

"Zen-Aku?!" said Merrick.

"In the flesh." said Zen-Aku "Ready to die?"

End of Part 4


End file.
